Professor Layton Vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney/credits
These are credits from ''Professor Layton Vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney''. Ace Attorney Director * Shu Takami (CAPCOM) Professor Layton Director * Atsushi Kanno (LEVEL5) Game Design * Shinsuke Kodama (CAPCOM) * Yuri Sato (LEVEL5) * Kaoruko Koizumi (LEVEL5) * Takashi Ito (CAPCOM) * Kohsuke Takahashi (LEVEL5) Art Director Character Design * Kazuya Nuri (CAPCOM) 3D Character Graphics * Yusuke Yamamoto (CAPCOM) * Takahiro Oranaka (CAPCOM) * Tetsuya Enomoto (CAPCOM) * Tomohiko Osumi (CAPCOM) Motion Design * Shinji Kaminaguchi (CAPCOM) * Mizue Morimoto (CAPCOM) 3D Background Graphics * Hirotada Miyatake (CAPCOM) * Yasuaki Kishimoto (CAPCOM) * Akemi Kohama (CAPCOM) * Aya Saito (CAPCOM) * Isshin Sakurai (CAPCOM) UI Design * Nobuhiro Tatsumi (CAPCOM) * Aoi Yamamoto (CAPCOM) * Marie Iuchi (CAPCOM) * Megumi Kitagawa (CAPCOM) * Yasuhiro Arai (LEVEL5) * Jun Suzuki (LEVEL5) Story/Writing * Shu Takumi (CAPCOM) * Akihiro Hino (LEVEL5) * Yukinori Kitajima (Synthese co.ltd.) * Hiro Inaba (Switch Entertainment Inc.) * Takashi Hino (Switch Entertainment Inc.) * Makoto Goya (Switch Entertainment Inc.) Programming * Keita Mouri (LEVEL5) * Kosuke Nagami (LEVEL5) * Ryo Yoshikawa (LEVEL5) * Narihito Kojima (LEVEL5) * Shinya Abe (LEVEL5) * Toshihiro Kawashima (LEVEL5) * Yasuyuki Tomita (LEVEL5) * Syuji Umeno (LEVEL5) * Misaki Idehara (LEVEL5) Sound Director Composer * Tomohito Nishiura (LEVEL5) Composer * Yasumasa Kitagawa (CAPCOM) Sound Effects * Yoshiki Sando (CAPCOM) * Yumiko Hashizume (CAPCOM) * Sayaka Yaegashi (CAPCOM) * Ken Usami (CAPCOM) * Kosuke Tanaka (CAPCOM) Producers * Hironobu Takeshita (CAPCOM) * Takayuki Hama (CAPCOM) Project Management * Hayato Kaji (CAPCOM) * Akiko Nagashima (CAPCOM) Executive Producer Series Editor * Akihiro Hino (LEVEL5) Series Editor * Shu Takumi (CAPCOM) * Jun Suzuki (LEVEL5) Game Development (Level-5) Title Logo Design * Noriko Maruya Puzzle Original Art Design * Koji Tokuyama * Naoki Kubo * Miki Shimada Puzzle 3D Art Design * Susumu Watanabe * Yuutaro Kazari * Jun Takano * Ariko Miyauchi * Hiroshi Maruyama Background Design Support * Masaru Karube * Akiko Shigeto * Hidenobu Sasaki * Yasuhito Tsugimoto * Ryosuke Koudera * Hiroshi Sakai Motion Design Support * Masaki Ito * Akiyuki Tomita Puzzle Design Support * Mizuka Takamaru * Niwa Hiroshi * Yuji Soga Sound Support * Kenichiro Saigo Script * Makoto Watanabe * Junpei Takahashi * Hiromitsu Arai Puzzle Director * Nob Kanamoto Puzzle Editor * Junji Takeuchi Puzzle Coordinator * Kei Nakata Puzzle Creation * Momotaro Hishiya * Toru Mizoguchi * Mari Shimizu * Yuki Oonuki Layton Series Character Concept Art * Takuzou Nagano Assistant Producers * Kaoru Takahira * Yoko Kurita Technical Management * Usuke Kumagai Technical Director * Yasuhiro Akasaka Executive Producer * Akihiro Hino Special Thanks * Yui Sakamoto * Wataru Watanabe * Kazuya Kuranari * Makoto Shikasho * Atsushi Higuchi * Keiji Adachi * Akira Mitsuhashi * Kengo Okabe * Shigeto Suzuki * Tatsuya Shinkai * Yuichi Murase * Mikihiro Hayashi Game Development (CAPCOM) Planning Support * Minoru Nakai * Junshi Jodai * Ryo Nakashima(ZEX CO.,LTD.) * Kiyono Yoshioka(Arcadia Project Inc.) * Takeshi Soejima(ZEX CO.,LTD.) * Osamu Ishisaka(Pleocene Co.,Ltd.) Background Art Support * Chisato Mita * Asae Nishitsuji Animation Support * Satomi Hayashi * Naoki Fujisawa Special Thanks * Yoshinori Ishida * Mitsuru Sato * Taichiro Gembun * Takeshi Kawano * Yoshitaka Kiyono * Makiko Nakajima * Kouhei Kubota * Kuniaki Higuchi * Tami Kawasaki NOE Software Localisation Localisation Producers * Tânia Rodrigues * Matthew Mawer Localisation Quality Specialists * Patrick Joyce * Aatish Pattni * Alexander van de Bergh * Martina Deimel * Zadia Messerli * Sabrina Bretant * José Manuel Malagón * Sofía Marín * Manuela Patano * Laura Innocenti Pole to Win Europe Ltd. Software Localisation Localisation Project Leads * Elle Kajiwara-Airey * Andrea Ciancetta * Kiki Róża Piątkowska Translators & Proofreaders * Kiki Róża Piątkowska * Anthony Figueroa * Rob Kingswell * Nicholas Elliott * Ryoko Watanabe * Michael Becker * Kristin Pohlmann * Marion Wacker * Tamara Hornbacher * Ina Friedl * Jérémy Pavy * Mélody Riesterer * Bassthoo De Vidoley * Anaïs Delafosse * Alexandre Duong * Soledad Cano * Emma Ramos * David Juanes * Iris Baeza * Mavi Rodríguez * Federica Lusardi * Fedra Grillotti * Roberta Bonfanti * Elena Fattori * Fabio Cortesi Loc. QA Testers * Ryoko Watanabe * Tyrone Waithe * Maxim Misirlizade * Owen Preece * Alban Forster * Christina Leibundgut * Michael Wörz-Maurus * Svenja Junge * Markus Keune * Ann Katrin Jäschke * Séverine Larroze * Johan Wyckaert * Erwan Devos * Erwan Stiévenard * James Hogge * Tamara Blasco * Rodrigo Fontes * Mónica Ripoll * Alberto Cuevas * Beatriz Garrido Ponce * Fabio Cortesi * Luca Carioni * Michele Cogo * Valerio Secondini * Giulia Muscas Special Thanks to * Jan Hennig * Eren Baykal * Sibylle Steinau * Christian Massi North American Localisation * Camilo Alba Navarro * Ed Murray * César Pérez * Laurence Tanen * Erika Webright North American Localisation Management * Nate Bihldorff * Tim O'Leary * Scot Ritchey * Leslie Swan Debug * NOA Product Testing Voice Actors * Carina Reeves * Christopher Miller * David Holt * Emma Tate * Jake Canuso * James Daniel Wilson * Jo Wyatt * Joanna Ruiz * Lewis McLeod * Maria Darling * Mark Healy * Peter Egan * Philippa Alexander * Rachel Atkins * Robert Ashby * Samantha Dakin * Tim Watson * Trevor White * Andi Krösing * Anita Hopt * Charlotte Uhlig * Cynthia Micas * Detlef Bierstedt * Florian Hoffmann * Franziska Hayner * Ilja Köster * Julia Casper * Jürgen Wolters * Klaus Lochtove * Lutz Michael-Ranz * Mario Hassert * Melanie Blocksdorf * Romanus Fuhrmann * Sonja Firker * Sophia Längert * Adeline Chetail * Bertrand Liebert * Bruno Magne * Caroline Klaus * Caroline Mozzone * Donald Reignoux * Emmanuel Dabbous * Geneviève Doang * Gérard Dessalles * Jean-Marie Fonbonne * Marie Nonnenmacher * Marie Zidi * Martial Leminoux * Michel Élias * Patrick Mancini * Raphaël Cohen * Sophie Baranes * Violaine Fumeau * Albert Vilar * Alfonso Vallés * Ana Valeiras * Carme Ambrós * Carme Calvell * Gloria Cano * Graciela Molina * Ignacio Latorre * Jordi Varela * José Luis Mediavilla * Mar Nicolás * Meritxell Ribera * Pepe Antequera * Roger Pera * Rosa Guillén * Sergio Mesa * Toni Mora * Vicente Gil * Xadi Mouslemeni * Cesare Rasini * Chiara Francese * Claudio Moneta * Cinzia Massironi * Daniele Demma * Emanuela Pacotto * Francesco Orlando * Giovanni Battezzato * Iolando Granato * Lorenzo Scattorin * Loretta Di Pisa * Luca Bottale * Oliviero Corbetta * Patrizia Salmoiraghi * Pietro Ubaldi * Renato Novara * Riccardo Rovatti * Sabrina Bonfitto * Tiziana Martello European Recording Studio * Side * IK Sample * Alphasound * Takemaker * Sample American Recording Studio * Bad Animals Production Manager * Maike Köhler * Olivier Deslandes Audio Engineer * Nick Gratwick * Dave Howe, C.A.S. * Ilja Köster * Boris Mansch * Christophe Hogommat * Carmelo Hurtado * Joseph Adell Sebastia * Gabriele De Rossi Actor Director * Damien Goodwin * Michael Hulsmann * Emmanuel Bonami * Pierre Fardel * Guillermo Reinlein * Alessandro Ricci Animation * BONES Gameplay Animation * Yoshimichi Kameda * Naomi Kaneda * Masahiro Suwa * Hidenori Fukuoka * Ayafumi Suzuki * Megumi Arakawa * Emi Tezuka * Hitoshi Haga * Daisuke Tsumagari * Chizuko Kusakabe * Haruo Sotozaki * Tetsuya Kawakami * Yoshimitsu Ohashi * Gorou Kanbe * Keiko Tamaki * Ryouko Amisaki * Tosiaki Miki * Nobutaka Masuda * Shinpei Tomooka * Hiroki Fujiwara * Keiko Ijima * Takashi Habe * Fuyumi Toriyama * Junko Yamanaka * Shinya Yamada * Akira Monchi * Kouichi Usami * Yuuichi Nakazawa * Isamu Suzuki * Yuka Kuroda * Tetsuya Wakano * Issei Arakaki * Tomoko Nitta * Hiroshi Kosuga * Minefumi Harada * Shouhei Kohara * Syouta Ibata * Tosiharu Sugie * Satoshi Hattori * Chiyomi Tukamoto * Masaru Oshiro * Hiroki Kanno Gameplay Animation Support * Erika Okada * Yuki Nagano * Megumi Arakawa * Emi Tezuka * Miki Sakaibara * Natsumi Ishizaki * Manami Itou * Akihiro Otake * Michi Katayama * Rui Kondou * Narumi Takahashi * Ayako Tanai * Yumiko Totsu * Hiroshi Matsumoto * WOMBAT * A.P.P.P. * GAINAX * GK Entertainment * st.Liberty * TripleA * YUHODOU * WAOWORLD Animation Checker * Koichi Iwanaga Animation * Shohei Nishijima * Satomi Kokubo * Ayaka Kawai * Yuka Hirata * Haruna Hashimoto * Keisuke Hiroe * Akane Itoda * Syunsuke Shishido * Sayaka Matsuzaki * Keiko Anno * Keiko Oyama * Ai Okabayashi * Yukiko Kawamoto * Megumi Sakai * Yumiko Totsu * Miyuki Yano * Kimiko Hoshi * Keiko Watanabe * ARTLAND * asread * AnimeSpot * studio add * WOMBAT * oh-production * studioCOMET * STUDIO GIMLET * SAKURACREATE * SynergySP * Snowdrop * snowlight staff * ZEXCS * TATSUNOKO PRODUCTION * DOGA KOBO * DAUME * ProductionI.G * PRODUCTION REED CO.,LTD. * M.S.C * P.A.WORKS * FAI * TripleA Lighting * Fumiko Numahata Lighting Supervisor * Fusako Nakao * Fumiko Numahata Raster Graphics * Wish * Michiyo Otani * Chizu Saito * Shinya Terashima * Yumi Mitome * Erika Tanaka * Junko Mochizuki * Chie Maeda * Yumi Watanabe * Asami Nomaguchi * Yoshie Murakai Background Artwork Direction * Tsutomu Uchida Background Artwork * KUSANAGI * Atsushi Yokoyama * Koji Okamoto * Hiroshi Ito * Minami Kasuga * Maho Uemori * Manabu Otsuzuki Art Design * Nobuhito Sue Background Art Support * Sadahiko Tanaka * Tomoyuki Kato * Cosmos arts * vietnam saosang Cinematography Direction * Yoshiyuki Takei Cinematography * BONES Photography Department * Go Kanbayashi * Mayuko Furumoto * Masataka Ikegami * Kohta Sasaki * Hikaru Fukuda * Satomi Ryuukaku * Yuriko Hino * Takafumi Sawa * Shintaro Saruwatari 3D Art Direction * Kouki Ota 3D Production * Yota Ando * Shunsuke Ooyama Editing Studio * QTEC Editing * Yoshitake Masato Production Assistant * Sayaka Morikawa * Takefumi Kamada Scenario * Takuro Tsukada Production Manager * Suzuki Mari Animation Producer * Yonai Noritomo Animation Direction * Hiroki Kanno * Masaru Oshiro * Chiyomi Tukamoto Animation Director * Yoshimichi Kameda General Animation Direction * Yoshiyuki Ito Storyboards * Namimi Sanjo Voice Acting * Shinpei Miyashita Director * Hitoshi Namba Animation Concept Art * Kazuya Nuri Cutscene Production Support * BONES Gameplay Animation * Megumi Arakawa * Emi Tezuka * Miki Sakaibara Animation Checker * Koichi Iwanaga Animation * BONES Art Department * Yumiko Totsu * Miyuki Yano * Kimiko Hoshi Lighting Supervisor * Fusako Nakao Raster Graphics * Wish * Emiko Okui * Naoko Sunahara * Yoko Chiba * Hitomi Yamase * Maki Omoto * Manami Murata * Kanako Tajiri * Yukari Kuno Background Artwork Direction * Tsutomu Uchida Background Artwork * KUSANAGI * Atsushi Yokoyama * Yuki Unno * Tomoyuki Kanezawa Special Effects * Yoshiyuki Takei * Satomi Ryuukaku * Yuriko Hino Production Assistant * Yuusuke Moritou Scenario * Takuro Tsukada Production Manager * Suzuki Mari Animation Producer * Yonai Noritomo Animation Direction * Masahiro Suwa General Animation Direction * Yoshiyuki Ito Voice Acting * Shinpei Miyashita Director * Hitoshi Namba Editing and Planning Manual Design * Shinichi Furuta Manual Design Support * Atsuko Hirose * Keiko Kawaguchi Marketing Promotional Team * Tsutommu Masuda * Mito Yamagishi * Eiko Takino Marketing Director * Akihiro Usuki Marketing Section * Noriko Maruya * Chika Oota * Yumi Ueno * Kyoichi Tsutsumi * Keisuke Ueda Sales Promotion Section * Katsumi Rakuyama * Suminori Hyakuta * Tomoko Kanbayashi * Kei Saito * Takahiro Oguri * Miyuki Yasuda * Hiroka Akitani Publicity * Ryosuke Hagiwara * Takayoshi Terada * Kenta Yamada Cross Media Section * Masaya Aoki * Hiroshi Hiratsuka * Ayako Furukawa * Nana Otsuka Promotional Video Creation * Yoshimi Zaima * Eiji Ishii * Yoshinori Nagai * Ayano Yoshioka * Yukiko Sasaki Online Promotion Website Design * Yuji Kurotsu * Sho Kawano Teaser Website Creation * Koji Kanemori * Kana Maeda Website Design Support * Izumi Hirokawa Quality Assurance Team * Suguru Sato * Hidetaka Kajiwara * Takeshi Akasaka * Ryuichi Araki * Jun Kirikihra * Kousuke Mihara * Keiko Michimiya Theme Music Opening Theme * Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Opening Theme - First Ending Theme * Tale's End Second Ending Theme * Deathknell Dungeon - The Magical Prelude - Composed by * Tomohito Nishiura Arrangement by * Tomohito Nishiura Orchestrated by * Norihito Sumitomo Performed by * The Layton Grand Caravan Orchestra Main Ending Theme * Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Ending Theme - Composed by * Tomohito Nishiura Arrangement by * Tomohito Nishiura Orchestrated by * Norihito Sumitomo Performed by * The Layton Grand Caravan Orchestra Based on the original music from CAPCOM's "ACE ATTORNEY" series and LEVEL-5's "PROFESSOR LAYTON" series. Special Thanks * Hiroshi Yamada Production Assistance * GREEN.inc * Aimi Kodama * Kenta Masuda * K2 Co., Ltd. * Yasushi Haraguchi * Takeshi Kasuya * Mai Iwamoto * Masahiro Murata * Makoto Onizuka * Ayako Nakao * Kousuke Kodama * Daisuke Noborihayashi * Shinji Umemoto * Tetsuya Deguchi * Ridastar Co., Ltd. * Kenta Katsushima * KUSANAGI Inc. * Nobuhito Sue * Eiko Tsunado * Yuho Taniuchi * Hiroshi Ito * Saho Yamane * Maho Uemori * Yoji Nakaza * SFGraphics Inc. * Susumu Watanabe * Yasuyuki Hayashi * Mio Takagi * Yukihiko Nishitouge * Kazuhiko Yokoyama * Kazuya Ookawa * Toshie Tsukamoto * Ayumi Hayasaka * fukufuku,LLC * Kuminori Ueno * Nami Odani * Seitaroh Wakabayashi * Yoko Oka * Atushi Morikawa * 770 * Yukiko Tazaki * Akemi Shimokawa * Daiki Sato * TOHOKUSHINSA FILM CORPORATION * NIKOLI Co., Ltd. * HAKUHODO INC. * h.a.n.d. inc. * DIGITAL HEARTS INC. Category:Credits